Systems that provide chat within a virtual space are known. Typically, in those systems, chat may be provided to facilitate textual communications between users in the virtual space. Systems that enable users to provide assistance to other users through game interfaces are also know. In those systems, controls may be provided in game interfaces for a user to provide assistance to another user in the game. Typically, through such controls, the user is required to take multiple steps to provide assistance. For example, a user may transport troops to another user by selecting a location controlled by another player (e.g., a city) in a game interface, specifying types and/or amount of troops to be transported to that location in a settings interface, and initiating execution of the specified troop transportation in the game. However, in those systems, a user may not proactively provide executable assistance request to other users.